1. Field of the Invention
An encryption system and method for exchanging sensitive data for e-mail transmission over a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic transmission of sensitive data has increased exponentially. Means for protecting such data and information from tampering or interception is vital. Various efforts have been made to ensure that network communications remain private. One such technique for ensuring privacy is the use of cryptography.
Cryptography or encryption mechanisms employs a code to transform data so that only the intended recipient can decode or decipher the message or data.
There are two generally used types of encryption used in network security: symmetrical every time and asymmetrical encryption.
Symmetrical encryption encrypts or encodes data with a single private key (shared secret) for transmission. The transmitted data is then decrypted or decoded using the same key.
Asymmetrical encryption encrypts or encodes data with a single public key. The encrypted or encoded data can only be decrypted or decoded using a different although related private key. Although the two keys are mathematically related, it is “computationally infeasible” to determine or calculate either of the keys simply by knowledge of other keys.
Diffie-Hellman is widely recognized as the first public key encryption technique. This key-exchange algorithm was invented by Whitfield Diffie and Martin Hellman in 1976.
To use the Diffie-Hellman key encryption technique or method, the two parties each select a random number, respectively x and y. Each party transmits A raised to the respective selected random number x or y power. So, one party knows x and A^y, and the other party knows y and A^x. Each party can calculate A^(x*y), since that is (A^y)^x also (A^x)^y. Advantageously, an eavesdropper, with knowledge of A^x or A^y, cannot calculate A^(x*y).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,735 shows a method for securing stored files in a system having a plurality of system users with each system user having an associated asymmetric crypto-key with a public key portion and a corresponding private key portion. Each public key portion is accessible to the plurality of system users. Each private key portion has a first private key portion known only to the associated user and a corresponding second private key portion known only to a security server. Data to be stored is identified. A symmetric crypto-key is encrypted with only the second private key portion of a first user crypto-key to form an encrypted key message thereby restricting access to the symmetric crypto-key to only the first user. The symmetric crypto-key is obtained by the first user by applying the first private key portion of the first user crypto-key to decrypt the encrypted key message. The first user encrypts the data with the symmetric crypto-key to form an encrypted file and stores the encrypted file and the encrypted key message.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,448 teaches a method and system for secure document delivery over a wide area network. A sender directs a delivery server to retrieve an intended recipient's public key. The delivery server dynamically queries a certificate authority and retrieves the public key. The public key is transmitted from the delivery server to the sender. The sender encrypts the document using a secret key and then encrypts the secret key using the public key. Both encrypted document and encrypted secret key are uploaded to the delivery server and transmitted to the intended recipient. The intended recipient then uses the private key associated with the public key to decrypt the secret key and uses the secret key to decrypt the document.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,790 relates to a computer-implemented methodology which allows any user to access a “network client” machine connected to a network. With only the user's password, the client machine is able to initiate a communication session with a server and identify the user to the server as the person who the server expects. The method allows both the client and the server to each identify the other as authentic without compromise in security along the communication link.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,404 discusses an authentication method. Specifically, first inspection data, used for inspecting client's authentication data, is stored in a server, while the client also stores first seed data for generating authentication data. The client sends an authentication request to the server and receives an authentication data request from the server. Then the client generates authentication data by enciphering the first seed data using a secret key and sends the enciphered data to the server. The server deciphers the received authentication data by using a public key of the client to generate second inspection data, compares the second inspection data with the first inspection data, and when the keys are coincident, accepts the authentication request and stores the authentication data in place of the first inspection data. Upon receiving the grant, the client stores the authentication data as second seed data in place of the first seed data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,190 describes a system to automatically provide an extra “message recovery” recipient(s) when an encrypted message is generated in the system. The system is typically configured such that the extra recipient or “message recovery agent” (MRA)—an entity which itself has a public key (i.e., a MRA public key)—is automatically added, under appropriate circumstances, as a valid recipient for an encrypted message created by a user. In a corporate setting, for example, the message recovery agent is the “corporate” message recovery agent designated for that company (firm, organization, or other group) and the user is an employee (or member) of that company (or group). In operation, the system embeds a pointer (or other reference mechanism) to the MRA public key into the public key of the user or employee, so that encrypted messages sent to the company's employees from outside users (e.g., those individuals who are not employees of the company) can nevertheless still be recovered by the company. Alternatively, the MRA public key itself can be embedded within the public key of the employee or user (i.e., a key within a key), but typically at the cost of increasing the storage requirement of the user's key. By including in the user's key (e.g., an employee) a pointer to a message recovery agent's key (or the MRA key itself), the system provides a mechanism for assisting a user outside a group (e.g., a user who is outside a particular company) with the task of including in an automatic and non-intrusive manner the key of an additional recipient, such as one intended for message recovery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,536 shows a key method to establish simple encryption communication. A transmitter and a receiver are connected through a network such that they can communicate with each other. In the transmitter, plain text is enciphered using a common key. Ciphertext, together with a key generation program in a public-key cryptosystem, is transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver. In the receiver, a public key and secret key pair is generated in accordance with the key generation program. The public key is transmitted to the transmitter and the secret key is held in the receiver. In the transmitter, the common key is enciphered using the public key transmitted from the receiver. An enciphered common key transmitted to the receiver is deciphered using the held secret key. The ciphertext is deciphered using the deciphered common key.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,010 relates to a method for generating secure symmetric encryption/decryption via the Internet to prevent hackers from accessing sensitive and private information. Information is encrypted and decrypted using unique keys in combination with the recipient's PIN numbers. Each unique key corresponds to one recipient and is locally stored on the recipient's computer device. Thus, in order to decrypt information using the present invention, the recipient is required to provide the correct password while using the computer device that includes the unique key.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,290 teaches a method and apparatus for simplifying the process of access to a network for a roaming computer user and minimizing servicing a given user wanting to access the network between multiple parties and minimizes the possibility of improper dissemination of email header data.
Publication of US Patent Application 2001/0014156 describes an ID-NIKS using an electronic mail address as the identification information (ID information) of each entity, when generating a common key at each entity. If the electronic mail address of the communicating party does not contain a domain name, the common key is generated after adding the same domain name as the domain name in the electronic mail address of the entity to the electronic mail address of the communicating party.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0004899 shows a system and method to improve the security of electronic-mail on the Internet in which a proxy server is arranged between the Internet and a mail server on a LAN and in which a mail server that has received ordinary-text mail from the mail client sends mail that is addressed to a destination outside the LAN to the proxy server as unaltered ordinary text. The proxy server encrypts the ordinary-text mail, attaches the signature of the mail originator, and transmits the encrypted mail with attached signature to the Internet, checks for falsification of encrypted mail with attached signature from the Internet, decrypts the encrypted mail and sends as ordinary-text mail to the mail server if the mail has not been falsified, and denies reception of mail if the mail has been falsified to prevent entry of falsified mail into LAN.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0007453 relates to a secure mail transmission system secure encryption means and time date verification for e-mail messages. The system encrypts a sent message at a user station and provides digital authentication and confidential encryption schemes prior to delivery of the secure mail message to the secure mail system over a communication network. The secure mail system unpacks the secure transmission, verifies the contents, provides a time date stamp and virus checking before re-encrypting and re-transmitting the original message. The transmission can be logged and stored for later verification. The recipient of the secure message can be a subscriber or non-subscriber and can use supported e-mail platforms, unsupported e-mail platforms, or unknown e-mail systems and receive the secured message with little or no variation from their typical application interface usage. The system provides secure features including the use of public/private key pairs, hashing algorithms and digital signatures to provide privacy and authentication of the secure mail messages. The private key associated with an individual user need not be stored anywhere.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0023213 teaches a method and system for encrypting digital data allowing a sender to encrypt digital data by first attempting to retrieve a locking key for the recipient from a local key store that is stored locally at the sender's computer. If the locking key cannot be retrieved from the local key store, then the encryption system retrieves the recipient's locking key from a key server. The encryption system then encrypts the digital data using the retrieved locking key. The sender can then forward the encrypted digital data to the recipient.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0027986 shows an encryption program based directly on symbolic functional composition of polynomial mappings with permutations expressed as polynomial mappings.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0032861 teaches a system and method to improve security of electronic mail by an internet service provider including encryption of electronic mail transmitted from the user terminal to the Internet, affixing of a signature to the electronic mail, checking on tampering of encrypted mail with signatures transmitted from the Internet and decryption of the encrypted mail or a like.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0101998 describes a system, method and computer readable medium for securely transmitting an information package to an addressee via a network, wherein an addressee is not required to have a private-public key pair before the package is sent. A sending system encrypts the package with a package encryption key and then encrypts a package decryption key with an escrow encryption key obtained from an escrow key manager. The encrypted package and encrypted package decryption key are held in escrow by a server system, until the addressee is issued a new public and private key pair. The server system decrypts the package decryption key, re-encrypts the package with the addressee's new public key and forwards the encrypted package and re-encrypted package decryption key to the addressee's receiving system. The receiving system receives the delivery and decrypts the information package.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0143885 shows system, method and computer program product for providing an encrypted e-mail reader and responder is described. The method of distributing and initializing an encrypted electronic mail software application for exchanging secure e-mail can include: obtaining by a first user a license for an e-mail client software application program having public/private encryption; requesting by the first user that a second user download a reader/responder software application program in order to exchange encrypted e-mail between the first user and the second user; downloading and installing the reader/responder software application program by the second user; sending an e-mail by the second user to the first user including embedding an unencrypted public key by using a send key function of the reader/responder software application program; receiving the e-mail from the second user by the first user, wherein the unencrypted public key is embedded in the e-mail; responding by the first user by sending a second e-mail to the first user, where the reader/responder software application program encrypts a message of the second e-mail into an encrypted message using the unencrypted public key of the second user; receiving the second e-mail by the second user with the encrypted message as an attachment from the first user into a third party e-mail software application program, wherein the third party e-mail software application program is different from the reader/responder software application program and the e-mail client software application program; and opening by the second user the attachment to execute the reader/responder software application program operative to allow a user without the e-mail client software to read and respond to encrypted e-mail created and sent from a user having the e-mail client software.
Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0172367 teaches a method for secure electronic information exchange between a sender and a recipient including generating a message at a first entity, generating a message encryption key, encrypting the message using the message encryption key, wrapping the message encryption key using a key agreement algorithm, generating a Java archive file including the encrypted message, the wrapped message encryption key and cryptographic algorithm code including decryption algorithm and key agreement algorithm code, encoding the Java archive file, embedding the encoded Java archive file in an HTML file, and sending the HTML file as an e-mail attachment to said recipient.
Publication of US Patent Application 2003/0041110 discloses a system and computer program for electronic messaging to provide security for communication of electronic messages.
Publication of US Patent Application 2003/0081785 relates to a method and system for encrypting a first piece of information that allows both sender and receiver to compute a secret message key using identity-based information and a bilinear map. The sender computes an identity-based encryption key from an identifier ID associated with the receiver. The identifier ID may include various types of information such as the receiver's e-mail address, a receiver credential, a message identifier, or a date. The sender uses a bilinear map and the encryption key to compute a secret message key which is then used to encrypt a message, producing ciphertext to be sent from the sender to the receiver together with an element. An identity-based decryption is computed by a private key generator based on the ID associated with the receiver and a secret master key. After obtaining the private decryption key from the key generator, the receiver uses it together with the element and the bilinear map to compute the secret message key, which is then used to decrypt and recover the original message.
Publication of US Patent Application 2003/0093674 teaches a method for encrypting data comprising deriving a public key using a first data set provided by a second party; encrypting a second data set with the public key; providing the encrypted third data set to the second party; providing the public key to a third party to allow validation of the first data set such that on validation of the first data set the third party provides an associated private key to the second party to allow decryption of the encrypted second data set.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,131; U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,341; U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,937; U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,093 and U.S. Publication of US Patent Application 2002/0029275.